FMA: 2nd Generation
by Flutejrp
Summary: The children of the FMA:B cast on their own adventures and drama, or my own twist of them anyway. Pairings listed inside. R&R. Note on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** If you guys like this, I will continue this story. Major pairings will include: Ed/Winry, Roy/Riza, Havoc/Rebecca, Fuery/Scieska, Olivier/Miles, Scar/OC, Breda/OC, and OC/OC with mentions of Al/Mei, Denny/Maria, Ling/Lan Fan, Armstrong/OC, Falman/OC, Selim/Elicia(Bet you've never heard of that pairing), and Sig/Izumi. Mentions of past pairings: Trisha/Hohenheim, Urey/Sarah, and Hughes/Gracia.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters; just my own.

* * *

~FMA~

A woman stared at her water glass, occasionally sipping from it. Her right leg peeked out from the slit of her white gown under the table. The gown was clipped around her neck, leaving her arms and back bare. Though they matched the dress, the silver heels she wore ached her feet. Her blonde hair was curled and pulled up into a stylist up do, exposing her neck of the sliver chain clasped below. Her eyes looked at the restaurant she was in, looking for her date. She noticed a few faces in the crowd of people dining on a lovely night.

A table of three sat near her, which consisted of two men and one woman. The girl seemed short in stature but plump in the hips and waist. She wore a short, sleeve-less black dress, matching her curly black hair and glasses-shielding dark eyes. One of the men wore a light blue buttoned-up and tan slacks, hugging his muscular built, and his auburn hair was slicked back from his dark blue eyes. The other man's back faced her, but she could tell that he wore a white buttoned-up shirt with black pants and had black, messy hair.

A couple sat not that far from her. The woman wore a silver, strapless gown and had light brown hair in wavy style, her brown eyes twinkled as she giggled at something her date had said. Her date was a man with dark brown hair and wore a black blazer over a white button-up and black slack, his light green eyes staring at his date laughing. The blonde woman rolled her eyes at the display and back at her table.

 _Where is this guy? I swear that if he doesn't arrive soon, I'm leaving,_ the woman thought before taking another sip of her water.

The chair across from her squeaked as a tall man took his seat. "I apologize that I'm late." The man had slick brown hair and dark eyes, and wore a black suit. "I was a bit … occupied."

 _Sure you were,_ the woman thought sarcastically before speaking up, "It's alright, but you should know that my parents have been on my case lately about everything I do." Her voice was high and had a tone of a complaining teenager.

"Where do they think you are?" the man asked, hailing down a waiter for a menu.

"At a friend's house," the woman replied, with a giggle. "They actually believed me. Wish I didn't have to listen to their rules…" she quickly grumbled, frowning deeply.

"It won't be that long before you won't have to listen to them," the man promised, taking a sip of his drink. "I will take you out of that place into paradise." The man lifted his glass to meet hers.

She giggled, lifting her glass. "My hero." Their glasses clinked.

 _~FMA~_

After the bill was paid, the man led the woman outside, his arm wrapped around her waist. He hummed under his breath as the woman looked around the area.

"Where are we going?" the woman asked, curiously.

"Don't you worry your pretty head about that," the man replied, his arm bringing her closer to his body. "Miss Miller."

The woman grew silent and the couple walked on. Echoes of the streets being busy was the only sound heard by the woman. Soon, they walked into a less busy part of the street, and the man led her around a street corner where no warm bodies lingered. The man's hand reach for something in his coat, but the woman was ready, using her strength to throw him off of her. When the man grew aware of what has occurred, he found himself to be staring up at a gun pointed at him.

"Nice try, Claude Robertson," the woman quipped, her voice losing the highness of a girl to a deeper and cold voice. "But this is not one girl you're going to sell for the trade."

Claude sighed deeply, "I see." Suddenly, surprising the woman, he kicked the gun out of her hand. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. She grunted as he took her other hand captive. "It should be me saying nice try. However, that display of force kinda...turned me on..." He breathed in her ear, before leaning in close to her neck to lick her pale skin.

The woman was fed up and shuddered with his behavior. Using her heels, she stomped on his foot hard enough to release her. She socked him in the stomach and chin. He went down, whining about his injuries. She quickly grabbed her discarded gun, and pointed at the man from a distance, not before kicking in the face.

"Again, nice try. By the way, my real name is not Lilly Miller," the woman corrected, glaring at him.

"Then who are you?" Claude asked, groaning.

Gun still in her hand pointed at him, the woman opened her mouth, when a group of five individuals came upon the two. The woman recognized the five as the same five people from the restaurant. However, she knew them by the way she spoke, "There you guys are. I thought you were supposed to be following us."

"Relax," the black-haired man replied, approaching the woman. "It only matters that we came after all. And you managed to take down our culprit."

"Not before I was almost sexual harassed…" the woman muttered, shivering as she brought her gun down.

The two other men lifted Claude off the ground and restraint him as the brunette woman cuffed him. A dark van pulled up to the group, and the back opened to reveal another black-haired man in a military uniform with three golden stars on golden lapels. The group on the scene raised their hands to salute the man.

"Claude Robertson, by the order of the military, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and human trafficking of 16 teenage girls," the man boomed, glaring disgustedly at the man before him. "You disgust me, and there are others who agree with me."

A car pulled up and two other military officials took Claude of his captor's hands. They loaded him into the back, and drove off.

The group, minus the older man, blinked at what had happened.

"Uh, sir?" the brunette spoke up, "I thought we were supposed to be loading him in the van to transport him."

"And risk getting him killed by the women in there?" the man objected, pointing to the van behind him, "I wouldn't do that to him, even if he does deserve it. The women in there are crazy." He muttered the last part.

"I heard that, Mustang!" A female voice exclaimed, surprising the other group outside the van. A male could be heard chuckling in the van. "Jean, it's not funny!" A door slammed from the other side, and a brunette female in a military-issued white shirt and blue pants stomped up to the older man, glaring up at him. "We're not crazy. Besides, Riza is there too, you know."

"I think he was just teasing you, Mom," the brunette girl blurted, smirking at the woman.

"Not you too, Emilia," the woman groaned, face-palming herself, "It's bad enough that you got your father's teasing side."

A few more figures emerged from the van, approaching the group. Three more men and one more woman.

A man in a military uniform wrapped his arm around the woman that Emilia called 'Mom'. "Now, Becca what's wrong with our daughter having something of mine? Besides, her looks are all you." He kissed her cheek.

"Jean Havoc, don't think that sweet-talking is getting you out of this!" Becca snapped, glaring at the blond man. "You're already sleeping on the couch tonight…"

The older, black-haired man cleared his throat. "Camille Fuery," the black-haired girl blinked, "Jayce Breda," the auburn-haired man scratched his head, "Emilia Havoc," said girl raised an eyebrow, "Brandon Smith," the brunette man looked up, "Trevor Morris," the other black-haired man snapped up at attention, "Good job tonight."

"Of course Jayce did an excellent job," an orange-haired pudgy man declared, clasping his hand on Jayce's shoulder. "He's my son after all."

"Of course you would say that, Breda," Becca piped, gaining a laugh from both her husband and daughter.

A black-haired, glasses-wearing man stepped beside Camille, and pulled her into a side hug. "I'm proud of you, Camille, but I think that dress is too inappropriate for you to wear." He draped a military jacket around her shoulders, making her giggle. "Don't want those boys' eyes on my little girl like that."

"Please, Fuery," Trevor huffed, crossing his arms. "As if, Jayce would let those boys live…" Another blonde woman approached him, straightening his hair out. "M-mom!" He exclaimed, flustered, "Stop that! It's supposed to be like that!"

"I'm not going to have my son look like he's a slob," the blonde woman asserted, narrowing her brown eyes at him. "No matter how many times he denies his parentage…"

"I don't deny it!" Trevor denied, before hearing laughing from the blonde woman behind him, "Shut up! It's not funny!"

"Yes it is…" the woman managed through her laughter, clutching her stomach. She stopped when she saw the other woman approached her.

"Are you okay, Wendy?" she asked, her brown eyes reflecting her concern.

"I'm fine," the "victim", Wendy, replied, remembering the scene with Claude, "Though I'm going to have to boil my neck now." She glared at the ground, rubbing his neck. "I managed to render him before he did anything else to me."

"Just remember that your target might know a thing or two about fighting," the blonde warned her, eyes flashing with murder intent at Wendy's 'boil her neck' bit.

"Thanks, Hawkeye," Wendy smiled at her.

"You're welcome," Hawkeye replied, wrapping her jacket around the girl.

The leader of the group cleared his throat. "Team, the operation was success. We manage to recover the rest of the girls and arrested all who was involved. We're officially off-duty. Trevor, would you like to come home? Kelsey has been whining to see you."

"Sure," Trevor agreed, before saying, "Dad."

"Mustang, can we get a ride back home?" Jean asked, raising a hand.

"And us too," Camille piped, indicating her and her father.

"Same for us," Jayce's dad voiced.

"Alright," Mustang sighed, "Riza," he turned to look at Hawkeye, "I will have to drop you and Trevor off first."

"Alright, Roy," Riza answered, before turning back to Wendy. "Will you be okay going back to your apartment?"

"Yeah," Wendy nodded, "Brandon and I will walk back together. Right, Smith?" She raised her voice to the guy.

"Right," Brandon repeated, appearing next to the two blondes. "I'll make sure she returns home safely."

"Great, I'll hold you to that," Riza hummed, walking back to the van.

The group said their goodbyes and the van drove off. Wendy, aching in her shoes, started to walk back with Brandon.

"So have you and Emilia made any progress in dating?"

"Not yet, but I can tell she wants me."

"That's nice, but do you want her?"

"Yes, I do. I just get jealous when she hangs out with Trevor and Jayce more."

"They're all best friends who grew up together."

"I know that!"

" _Giggle…_ "

" _Sigh._ What about you? Any boys you like? Or girls if you swing that way?"

"Not really… All the boys _only_ I know don't appeal to me."

"What about Trevor?"

"Maybe…I don't know…"

"No one's rushing you. You're only seventeen."

"Almost eighteen…"

"Any luck on finding your brother?"

"No, but according to my father, he's supposed to be returning home soon."

"And you'll be here…"

The conversation decreased into silent as the two came up on their destination. Brandon walked her up, bidding her goodbye. A ball of fluff launched at her as soon as she opened the door. She giggled as she was attacked with licks, locking her door.

"Down, girl," Wendy commanded, the dog whimpered before obeying.

The blonde girl stripped out of her night outfit and into her night clothes. Her phone rang and she answered it, sitting on her couch.

"Hey." The familiar baritone-like voice greeted her.

"Morris, what are you doing, calling girls so late at night?"

"I'm not calling girls, I'm calling you."

"Ha-ha." The dog hopped on her lap, expecting love in the form of petting from her owner. "Seriously, why are you calling so late?"

"Father said that he's sending to Ishbal."

"Just me?"

"Yes, do you think you can handle it?"

"Count on it. They don't call me Wendy Elric for nothing."

* * *

 **A/N:** Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I apologize for my absence, but I had stuff to do and I was debating on releasing this chapter since I had it finished already. Anyway, this is my idea of how the Elrics were after the ending of FMA. We know that Ed and Winry had gotten married and had a son and a daughter. In my mind, I like the idea of Ed having two boys and a girl, kinda like his childhood. It helps that his youngest is his second son. Pardon me for any active voice in this chapter. It's been awhile since I wrote in first POV. Most of this chapter is a flashback from Ed's POV.

 **Disclaimer:** See chapter 1.

* * *

 _Life seemed to be returned to normal for Al and me after the Promise Day. Father was defeated, and Amestris was not destroyed like Xerxes was. The only thing that was bittersweet about the whole thing was the amount of death on both sides. Like Fu, Buccaneer, Greed… Greed was the true hero of the Promise Day. I merely weakened Father, but Greed made it so Father would dissolve and defeat him once and for all. What surprised me was the fact that I grieved over our bastard of a father: Hohenheim. When Al and I got home after recovery, Granny Pinako broke the news to us of his death. He died right in front of Mom's grave with a peaceful smile on his face. Bastard couldn't have waited until we returned home to die, but he did live for a long time and lost a lot of energy in the Promise day. We had a small service for him and buried him next to Mom. He deserved that much._

 _Two years past before Al and I were leaving once again, pursuing a theory of ours. Al went on ahead of me to the east. Secretly, I think he wanted to visit that Xingese princess, May, and learn Alkahestry since he could still do Alchemy. Me, well, I headed west, not before proposing to Winry. The thought of asking before I left crossed my mind, but I waited until last minute to ask her. Thankfully, she accepted before the train took off._

 _Before I knew it, I was home, married, and waiting for the birth of our first child. I was pushed out of the room when Winry started screaming. It felt like hours, but it was only two when Pinako came out with a wet bundle that was moving._

" _Congratulations, Pipsqueak," Pinako sniffled, looking up at me. "You're a father of a healthy baby boy." She handed me the bundle, before wiping her eyes._

 _I looked at the baby in my arms, amazed that I created life the way I couldn't have when I could do alchemy. He was so small in my arms, yet he squirmed and snuggled into the warmth of his father. It was one of the amazing things I've seen. I was present when Winry delivered that baby back in Rush Valley, but… this was_ my _son._ My _child. The child Winry and I created together. He started crying in my arms and I started to panic inwardly, worried that I had done something wrong._

" _Oh, poor thing. Sounds like he's hungry," Pinako calmed my inward panicking. "Take him to Winry and get him fed."_

 _I walked into the room that my wife was in, which looked like a war zone with bloody sheets and pots of boiled water. Winry laid on the bed, eyes closed in exhaustion. She stirred when she heard our son's cries for her milk._

" _Oh, Ed," Winry sighed, holding her arms to the baby in my arms. I handed her our son, and started to feed him from her breast. "I can't believe he's here."_

" _Yeah," I sighed, going to her other side. I sat beside her, holding them both the best I could. "I still can't believe that we made him."_

" _Well, we did," Winry chuckled, watching our son greedily eating his meal. "What should we name him?"_

" _How about after your father?" I suggested._

" _I love my father, but his name wasn't the greatest of names," Winry explained, looking up at me. "What about your dad?"_

" _No way," I huffed, looking away which caused Winry to chuckle. "We could name him after Hughes. After all, he noticed and wanted us to get together…"_

" _Maybe for a middle name…" Winry hummed, looking back at our son. "Daniel…"_

" _Who?" I asked, before realizing what she meant. I saw that it caused a little reaction from the babe in her arms. I smiled and declared, "Daniel it is then."_

 _Daniel proved to be a lot like me in terms of intelligence, and was always the center of attention when Al or Teacher came over. He would sometimes get into trouble. Pretty soon, Winry was pregnant again, and delivering a second time._

" _Is Mommy going to be okay?" Daniel asked, his golden eyes that he had gotten from me shone with concern as Winry screamed in pain. Daniel was two at the time._

" _She is and so will be your brother," I assured him. Daniel was hoping for a baby brother, like I had with Al, and to be honest I wanted the baby to be a boy. Winry didn't matter what the baby was, but I think she is hoping the baby to be a girl to even it out._

 _Pinako came out, just like she did two years before, but without the bundle this time. She looked up at me, "The baby is feeding in there."_

 _Daniel rushed into the room with me behind him. I saw Winry smiling at the fussing baby in her arms. The baby burped as Winry gently patted its back. Daniel slowly approached the bed, watching the baby._

" _Daniel, meet Wendy, your baby sister." It looks like Winry got her wish, but Wendy sounds too much like Winry… However, I gave Wendy her middle name: Nina in honor of the girl that called me 'Big Brother Edward'._

 _Daniel, though a little reluctant with having a sister, took care of Wendy, reminding me of Al and I when we were little. One day, Al was visiting, along with May, his new fiancée._

" _Hey, Ed." Al's voice had gotten deeper and I was still not used to it. "Have you noticed that Wendy has Mom's smile?"_

 _May was currently holding her and made noises that Wendy giggled at. Daniel was able to diverge his sister's attention to him, when I noticed that Al was right: Wendy had her paternal grandmother's smile and this made me smile. I was able to recreate that smile without alchemy._

 _Years passed, both Daniel and Wendy grew up to be close and smart. Teacher, even I called her Izumi outloud, adored her grandchildren. She had adopted me and Al practically, she claimed, so they were her grandchildren. Wendy and Daniel didn't mind, calling her Grandmother. Through her and Al, Daniel learned alchemy. Through us three, Wendy and Daniel learned their fighting skills. Daniel seemed to love alchemy and succeeded at the basics, like I did at his age. Wendy struggled with it, but she wasn't interested in the idea. Both of my children seemed to excel in fighting, more Wendy than Daniel. Who knew? It worried Winry every time she found the two of them duking it out in the front yard. She wanted Wendy to continue with the automail business, but Wendy didn't want that as a career, even if she knew almost as much as Winry did when she was Wendy's age._

 _Both Daniel and Wendy shared a room together, which was fine… for a while. However, when Daniel was ten and Wendy was eight, Winry gave birth to another boy who I named Henry. Winry tacked on James for his middle name, and declared that we wouldn't be having any more children. Through all this, Granny Pinako seemed to be the voice of reason to us and our children, even if she loved her great-grandchildren to death._

 _All three of our kids had blonde hair, but Henry's proved to turn darker to fit Mom's teal eyes. Wendy's eyes were at first like Winry's, but we noticed some speck of gold in her eyes. Wendy was my little girl, and I treated her like such. Daniel and I had a close relationship, but Wendy and I had a closer relationship. Henry proved to be close with Winry, even he inherited my hate of milk, to which I still hate to this day._

 _One day, we heard a scream from the bathroom, and we rushed to see that Wendy sticking her head out with tears streaming down her._

" _I'm dying!" Wendy cried, "I'm bleeding and it won't stop…"_

 _Winry asked me to watch Daniel and Henry while she talked to Wendy. I didn't want to leave my little girl sad and crying, but I knew I had to. I moved Wendy's things out of her and Daniel's room the next day into Henry's former room. Daniel was twelve, Wendy was ten, and Henry was two._

 _During the next year, Daniel started to use alchemy in his practice fights with Wendy. We told him not to that, because it wasn't fair to Wendy who perform alchemy well and she might get hurt. He listened to us…for a while. During a visit from both Al and Teacher, we all were talking in the kitchen. Teacher and May were gossiping about May's pregnancies while Winry provided her own experience. Suddenly, Henry ran in, with frantic in his eyes._

" _Mommy! Daddy! Daniel used alchemy in a fight with Wendy again!" Henry exclaimed, announcing my worst fear._

 _We rushed out to the yard to find Wendy on the ground clutching her stomach._

" _DANIEL MAES ELRIC!" Winry and I shouted, rushing over to our two eldest. I picked up Wendy while Winry confronted Daniel, walking over to Al._

" _Take her to her room," I told Al, passing Wendy with Teacher and Pinako following him to check on her in the house. I turned to face my eldest son with a stern glare. "How many times have we told you not to use alchemy when fighting Wendy?" I asked, crossing my arms._

" _You used alchemy when you were my age…" Daniel pointed out._

" _Don't talk back to your father!" Winry sternly scolded._

" _That was different. Wendy's your sister!" I emphasized the fact._

 _I told Winry what happened on the Promise Day from my perspective and Al from his. Winry decided to wait until our children were thirteen or older to tell them about the truth behind the Promise Day. We also decided to wait about telling them about my days as a State Alchemist around that time. We told Daniel this already so he decided to use it as an excuse for his behavior at this point._

" _Look, Daniel," I sighed, kneeling to look in the eyes. "Do you realize that you could have seriously hurt your sister or worse?"_

 _I saw his face transform as he took in this information. For the first time since he was a toddler, Daniel started crying and fell into my chest. I hugged him closer to me, feeling him shaking. Winry joined our hug, comforting Daniel by petting his hair. After this, Daniel apologized to Wendy and promised to never hurt her with his alchemy and she forgave him. It seemed to be a normal afternoon after that, and a great ending to a great day… I thought wrong._

 _That night, I woke up to Henry's cries and rushed to see why he was crying. Then, I did. Henry was standing at the front door, and I saw Daniel's retreating figure running away from the house. I tried to run after him, but my automail leg decided to freeze up on me. My cries, Henry's, Winry's, Wendy's, Al's, Teacher's, Sig's and Pinako's cries were ignored as Daniel seemed to run further away. Teacher, Sig, and Al tried to chase him down to no luck. Daniel was thirteen, Wendy was eleven, and Henry was three._

 _Later, we found a note in Daniel's handwriting._

Dear family,

I know that I'm acting like Grandfather Hohenheim and running away, but I fear that if I stay longer, I'll hurt not only Wendy but you as well. Think of this as a 'See you later' because I'm going to travel to learn from the best about alchemy. Now, Wendy, I promise not to hurt you with my alchemy, and planned to keep that promise. I'll try to send letters and call when I can.

Love,

Daniel

 _We hadn't seen him since that day, but he kept his promise to write and call when he can. Apparently, he couldn't do powerful alchemy, but he wasn't not ready to come home just yet. Years passed when I saw a letter meant for Wendy from the Amestrian State Military. I found Winry and demanded to tell what the letter was._

" _Okay," Winry winced like she was in trouble, "don't get mad, but Wendy signed up to join the military…"_

 _The information was processed and I exploded in anger. "Why wasn't I told this?! Hell, why didn't she consulted this with me?! WENDY NINA ELRIC!"_

" _Edward, please understand that we must support her, even if we don't like it," Winry babbled as her daughter came into the room._

 _Wendy had grown into more mature woman, and I didn't like the boys that would linger on her figure with their eyes. Wendy's hair was braided on the two sides of her head, reminding me of a style from the west I remembered._

 _Wendy's eyes settled on the letter in my hand. "Uh oh…"_

" _That's right," I snarled slightly, "Why did you sign up for the military without my permission?"_

" _Because I know how you felt about the military," Wendy replied, fiddling with her hands. "But, dad, this is what I want to do."_

" _No, you're not joining the military!" I objected, throwing the letter, which was still in the envelope, to her feet. "And that is final!"_

 _Wendy grabbed the letter from the ground, shaking slightly. She faced me with tears in her eyes. "Is it joining the military that you don't want me to do? Or is it leaving like Daniel? Because, dad, I'm nothing like him! But, this is my dream! To protect those who you love and fight for justice. You told me this about the Promise Day. You protected all those people as well as the military did." She paused, sniffling as the tears streamed. "Why can't I? I'm the reason that Daniel left! Just staying around here made me feel useless so I thought if I protected people, I won't be so useless… But thanks to you Dad, I'm back to feeling useless!" She turned and ran away, sobbing._

 _The room was silent before I felt a familiar smack from Winry's wrench, causing me to turn around to glare at her._

" _WHAT THE HELL?"_

 _Winry took a deep breath. "You remember how you felt when you and Al lost your bodies?" Winry asked calmly, glaring at her. "That's how exactly Wendy has felt ever since Daniel left. That it was her fault that he left and hasn't been home. There is nothing here that she could do except wait for his return."_

 _I calmed down, both Wendy's and Winry's words sinking in. "Why hasn't she shared this with me?"_

" _You have your mini-freak outs when Daniel was mentioned," Winry explained, face softening slightly, "like when your father was brought up… You told Wendy the Promise Day story and she decided to join the military. In fact, she has training with a vet to teach her how to shoot a gun for the past two years. She even has a personal handgun he gave her. She told me this and I allowed it because I've been in her shoes before. The both of us, Ed. I don't like it either, but she told me that she'll die if she stays here, waiting for Daniel to return."_

 _The silence came back before we heard a gunshot outside. I rushed to see Wendy in a form that I had seen a lot of military officials in. There was two distant targets away from her, with one closer to Wendy on the ground. Wendy pulled the trigger and shot the second target, missing the middle by a few centimeters. The next one she hit straight dead on. Thus, my decision was decided._

 _The next day, Wendy was on the train on her way to a basic training, leaving a distraught family behind…_

Golden eyes opened as his wife shook him awake. Her blonde hair messed up, due to just waking up. Her blue eyes twinkled as she asked, "So what did you dream about, Ed?"

He blinked, before shaking his head, "Just the past, Winry. That's all." He pulled her close and kissed her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
